A wheeled loader is often utilized in terrain with very uneven surfaces which give rise to strong vibrations and shocks. In order to make the driver's working environment comfortable, the cab must be suspended in such a way that the vibrations and shocks are reduced or eliminated and are thus not transferred directly from the frame of the vehicle to the cab. For reasons of safety, the cab must, in addition, must be sufficiently strong to provide the driver with a personal survival space if the vehicle should roll over onto the cab. In this connection, ROPS requirements are often mentioned, with the acronym ROPS standing for Roll Over Protection Structure. The ROPS requirement depends upon the vehicle's weight; that is to say, a heavier machine requires a more substantial and therefore often heavier cab.